Warhammer 40K: New Era
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: Emperor's revival, Eldar and Imperium Alliance, Empire's meet and fight. What happens when the Imperium meets the Empire. Centered on a squad of Adepta Sororita. By the Emperor's will the heretics will fall!
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello Warhammer and Star Wars fan base.**

**Trin: Well… More hello to the 40K fanbase.**

**Me: I decided to do a crossover of Warhammer and Star Wars because fuck it.**

**Sarah: Prepare for the curbstombing.**

**Me: More like…Baneblading.**

**Trin: Right. Now then, to the Wars Fanbase…NO PITY, NO REMORSE, NO FEAR!**

**Me: I AM**** THE HAMMER, I AM THE RIGHT HAND OF THE EMPEROR, THE INSTRUMENT OF HIS WILL, THE GUANTLET ABOUT HIS FIST, THE TIP OF HIS SPEAR, THE EDGE OF HIS SWORD!**

**Sarah: FAITH AND FIRE!**

**All: FOR THE EMPEROR!**

**Prologue**

**[Imperium Galaxy, Terra System, Terra]**

Terra, the homeworld and the center of the Imperium's power. Within the confines of this most defended world lies the Emperor's throne room. Within that, lies the Golden Throne, where the Emperor himself lies, being kept from dying by its life giving energy. His greatest warriors stand guard just outside the throne room, not knowing that two people have snuck through their 'unavoidable' sight.

The two figures walk up to the Emperor's unmoving body. One of them kneels before the sight of him while the other looks at her, his mask hiding his expression. The other, a woman with blue hair wearing Adepta Sororita armor, glares at him. The two continue walking to the Emperor before the woman pulls out what appears to be an injector. She puts the needle into the Emperor's arm and presses the trigger button. A glowing blue liquid goes from the injector into the Emperor.

The two back away and wait. After several minutes, the wounds that confined the Emperor to this gilded tomb begin to disappear. An hour later and his body begins to return to its old look. The woman kneels before the Emperor as the man continues to stand there, though now with his arms crossed out of impatience. A moan is heard and the woman bows her head. Barely a second later, the Emperor -now fully revived- rises from his throne. He groans once more before looking at the two.

"Ephrael Stern. Sister of the Order of Our Martyred Lady. And the Eldar known as Kyganil… I thank you for reviving me." The Emperor says as the two guards barge into the throne room.

Upon seeing the Emperor, the two Grey Knights instantly kneel before him. The Emperor laughs, causing Kyganil to shack his head.

"_Why did I help her do this?"_ He thinks to himself.

"_So that I would end the fighting between Humanity and the Eldar."_ The Emperor replies.

Kyganil shakes his head and looks at the Emperor.

"It is time our two races worked together to end the threat of Chaos."

"What of the Tau Emperor?" One of the two Grey Knights asks.

"…Treat them as always. Now rise, Sister Stern."

Ephrael Stern rose to her feet and faced the Emperor.

"You will be the first of a new Order of the Adepta Sororita. The Order of the Guardians of Terra."

Ephrael looked at the Emperor, utter shock covering her face. The Emperor once again laughed before placing his hand on Stern's shoulder. The Sister of Battle began to lose consciousness. Her last sight was Kyganil staring at one of the Grey Knights.

"I believe our Canoness Superior awakens." Ephrael heard someone say.

The Thrice Born opened her eyes to see four of the 49 other Adepta Sororita of the Order of the Guardians of Terra. Five of those 49 were under her direct command. The others were lead by the few Sister Superiors under her.

After nearly 200 years since His return, the Imperium of Man had begun the slow eradication of Chaos. During this, what had now begun being called the Crusade of Reclamation; the Emperor had led many of the battles. The Adeptus Mechanicus had also been blessed in finding STCs. Barely two years after His return, the Adeptus Mechanicus had found many STCs that had been believed to be lost, and a small number that lead to new technologies.

One of these new technologies lead to the ended use of the Adepta Sororita Mark I 'Battle' Power Armor, and the use of the Mark II 'Sororita' Power Armor. The improvement of this was that it allowed the Sister's of battle to have everything that the Adeptus Astartes had within their Power Armor. It also gave the Imperium energy shielding for their ships and soldiers, though that wasn't given to many Astartes or Sororita as the upgraded armor made their usage on anything other than ships pointless. Another STC lead to the creation of a portal device that the Order of the Guardians of Terra was helping in testing.

"Are you alright Canoness?" Sister Josephine asked.

The Battle-Sister was close friends with the Order's other youngest member, Sister/Banisher Theresa. Ironically, the Sister had yet to see actual combat while the other had seen nearly too much. The Sister/Banisher had even had to watch her birth brother, an Adeptus Astartes of the Space Wolves Chapter, die before her eyes.

"I am fine." Stern replied before looking towards where Sister Diana was.

The Sister Superior was, as usual, working on the Fire Raven that the Guardians of Terra had. Though many changes to the Imperium had been made, only the Adepta Sororita Order of the Guardians of Terra had gained the ability to use vehicles previously only made for Adeptus Astartes. This made Sister Diana extremely happy. Stern had questioned many times whether the Sister was an Adeptus Mechanicus.

"Sister Diana. What are you doing now?" Stern asked.

"Adding a plasma turret in the-…"

"You know those aren't very reliable. Put a Heavy Bolter turret." Stern advised.

"You got it boss."

Stern sighed. Out of here entire team, only she and Sister Superior Zenara acted like normal Adeta Sororitas. The others, Sister Josephine, Sister Theresa, Sister Diana, and Sister Superior Hestia, acted somewhat strange. They were an odd bunch, but they had proven time and time again that they got the job done and that each of them had a devotion to the Imperium and to the Emperor that none could match. Of course most other Sisters, Ephrael included, tried to change their attitudes.

"[Attention all hands]" The Lord Captain said. "[We will be entering into the gate shortly. Please check that all gear is stowed and secured.]"

Diana removed her goggles and looked at Stern. The older Sororita looked at Diana and shrugged. The other Sister smiled before putting her goggles back on, the gold lenses hiding her ice blue eyes. She then turned around, almost slamming head first into Sister Hestia. Stern reacted by jumping back and grabbing her Nemesis Sword. She let go of it after realizing it was Hestia.

"Sister Hestia, I have told you many times now, do not sneak up on your fellow Sisters." Stern said.

"Can't change who I am. You seen my Heavy Bolter anywhere Canoness?" Hestia asked.

"I believe Sister Diana had it last."

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Sister Hestia."

"YOU LET HER TOUCH MY BABY!?" Hestia shouted causing several other Sisters to look at her in confusion.

"Her personal Heavy Bolter." Stern explained, causing half of the Sisters there to roll their eyes and the other half to shrug.

"DIANA!" Hestia shouted as the Retributor ran towards the 'mechanic.'

Stern groaned as she slapped her head.

"_Is this how my old Canoness felt about some of the other acolytes?"_ Stern thought to herself.

Stern then felt the ship shudder.

"[Attention all hands, we are now entering the portal. Be ready for anything.]"

The Sisters of Battle instantly began gathering their weapons incase of an attack.

Unknown to any of the members of the Imperium, or their new allies the Eldar, the portal device was not human technology. It was created by a far more ancient race that traveled not only their galaxy, but others as well. Even the Old Ones with their untold secrets did not know of this species. The only reason they did not find this portal already built was because the original was erased from reality when the ancient species discovered the C'Tan. They destroyed the portal, trapping the solar 'vampires' in their home galaxy, but left the designs and plans of the portal behind for others to find when the C'Tan were gone. Another thing it did, that no one yet realized, was put the Necron under the complete command of those that built the device. The ancient robots now followed Humanity and the Eldar.

**[Imperial Galaxy, Outer Rim Territories, Unknown anomaly sight]**

"Captain, something is appearing on radar." An Imperial Navigator said.

The Captain of the Victory II class Star Destroyer, _Favored Son,_ looked out the viewport to see what looked like a giant ring with four giant platforms spreading out behind it form. Once it was fully created, the platforms began spinning and a swirling blue vortex of energy appeared in the ring. The Captain didn't even blink at that. No, what changed his expression from complete boredom to complete terror was the size of the object coming through the portal.

"I…I think the radar is malfunctioning captain." The Navigator said. "It says the object coming from the portal is, thus far, 3500 meters long. And it might even be less than half that has come through."

The Navigator didn't now it, but he was right. The Imperium and Eldar created _Order_ class battleship was 20000 meters long. It was the largest vessel in service of the Imperium of Mankind or the Eldar Empire. It was a way to show that both races truly were allies, as it was the only ship of its class in existence and it was crewed by both races.

"Communication, contact that ship." The Captain ordered as the full 20 kilometers of the ship emerged from the portal. "…And see what their intentions are."

"Understood Captain." The comms officer said. He then got to work.

"Is it a transport?" The Lord Captain asked as his own Navigator said the Star Destroyer's size, a mere 900 meters.

"Um…based on its weapons…no." The Scanner Operator, an Eldar female, said.

"By the Emperor even Tau build bigger ships than that."

"Lord Captain, they're attempting to contact us." The Communications Operator, a male Eldar, said.

"Put it through."

A second later, a voice began talking to them.

"[Unknown vessel, this is the Imperial Star Destroyer _Favored Son._ My name is Captain Sarvon Walsor, to whom am I speaking?]"

"Lord Captain Halvon Silas of the Order. Which Empire are you of?" As he asked that, he pointed to his Weapons Officer.

The Human nodded before ordering a squad of Guardians of Terra to prepare for launch, and a Squad of Ultramarines, just to be safe.

"[What do you mean 'which Empire'? The only Empire, the one ruled by Emperor Palpatine.]"

" 'Emperor Palpatine'? I do not know of him."

"Lord Captain!" the bridge's Eldar Farseer shouted. "These men are tyrants to their people. We have to do something to help the people."

"…Farseer, I fail to see why we 'have' to."

"They killed this galaxies entire order of peace keepers for starters. Even the young children learning how to be these peacekeepers."

That got the Lord Captain's attention. The fact that this unknown group had a false Emperor could be over looked…for a short time, but they also had the audacity to murder children. He would not stand for that.

"So, your Empire murdered an entire group of 'peacekeepers'?" The Lord Captain asked.

"[Yes,]" The other voice said happily. "[It was the beginning of the Empire. Even the younglings fell.]"

"That's all I needed to know. YOUR EMPEROR IS FALSE! LAUNCH THE ASTARTES AND SORORITAS!"

With that, the Comms Officer cut the link and weapons were activated across the entirety of the ship.

"Captian! Energy surges detected. I am also detecting the launching of small craft of unknown type. They'll be at the ship in a minute."

"Launch to hyperspace!" Captain Sarvon shouted just before an explosion shook the ship.

"Captain, their ship just destroyed our engines, we can't go anywhere."

Suddenly the ship shook again as the smaller vessels from the 'Order' got to Favored Son.

Below deck, multiple Storm Troopers formed up around a wall that was being cut through. Suddenly it stopped and muffled voices could be heard arguing. That suddenly stopped and a sword with strange energy was shoved through the wall. It then cut out a doorway.

The Imperial soldiers readied their blasters as the door fell down to reveal a woman in strange armor, holding a giant slug thrower.

"Sorry for the mess." The woman said.

"What mess?" A random Storm Trooper asked nervously.

"This one."

With that, the woman began firing her gun.

Hestia couldn't help but smile as her baby tore the soldiers in pure white armor to pieces. As much as it annoyed her when Diana messed with her baby, the end results were always worth the annoyance. Her Heavy Bolter, which she had named Zeus, was firing at a much faster rate, with much less recoil. She stopped pulling the trigger to see that the only survivor, and the only one that didn't look like an Ork or World Eater just had a field day with a Chain Axe, was poking his head out from behind a corner.

"Um… I surrender?" the white armored soldier said nervously.

The response he got was a Power Axe to the gut, courtesy of Sister Theresa. He looked down at the blade, then at the mute Sister. He gurgled once before Theresa pulled out her axe. The white armored soldier fell to the floor as the mute Sister of Battle placed the axe on her back. Her hand stayed on its handle for a bit longer than needed. Being the Axe her brother had used, it was her most treasured possession. Of course, only she and Sister Josephine knew that bit.

"Wow Hestia, half of them are all over the wall and the other half is torn to ribbons." Sister Josephine said as she walked through the opening.

Sister Diana, Sister Superior Zenara, and Canoness Superior Stern followed her. The six Sister team walked through the now red colored hallway as the sound of boots on metal grew closer. Stern pulled out her sword, Hestia readied Zeus, Theresa pulled out her axe, Josephine pulled an Astartes Assault Shotgun off her back, Zenara readied her personalized Bolter, and Diana readied her own Bolter. Several White armored soldiers rounded the corner and saw them.

"For the Empire!" The first shouted before the all started firing.

"_Their aim is horrible."_ Stern thought as she charged forward with Josephine and Theresa.

Across the ship, and at the same time the Sororitas got in, Storm Troopers were preparing to fight what was coming in from the other side.

"We are soldiers of the Empire men. Let nothing that comes through live!" Their Sergeant shouted.

The Storm Troopers raised their rifles just as a part of the wall was blasted open. The sight before them caused them to falter a bit. Before them stood six giants in blue and gold armor with a strange curved symbol on their shoulder pads. Their helmet's lower half was covered by what seemed like a large collar, but the soldiers knew it was extra armor.

"Courage and Honor!" one of them shouted before charging the Storm Troopers with a Chainsword.

"Fire!" The Storm Trooper Sergeant shouted.

For a brief moment, the small squad of Storm Troopers had the greatest aim in the entire galaxy…but that didn't stop the onslaught of the Ultramarines. Every time their blaster bolts hit, they would either bounce off or have no effect on the titans before them. Within seconds, the only Storm Trooper left was the Sergeant. Having run out of ammo for his Blaster Rifle, he had switched to his Blaster Pistol. He fired the weapon uselessly at the Ultramarines Sergeant several times before said Sergeant grabbed him by his helmeted head.

"Your Emperor is false." The giant said simply before crushing the Trooper's head.

"…Now we sound like a Traitor Legion." One of the Space Marines in the back said.

"It is only traitorous and heretical if you speak that way of the true Emperor. If you are speaking of this group's false emperor, then it is alright."

"Sergeant 693…Sergeant 693 respond…Sergeant 693 I am ordering you to respond." The Captain said as the door behind him opened. "Go and see why Sergeant 693 isn't-…"

He was interrupted as the head of the crewman closest to him exploded from a slug thrower's round.

The Captain turned to see Canoness Stern and her personal squad standing there, weapons pointed at the Imperial bridge crew.

"Which one of you is the Captain?" Stern asked.

"THE EMPEROR WILL SEE YOU HANGED FOR THIS!" A random bridge crewman said.

"Your Emperor is false." Stern said.

Theresa turned to Stern and removed her helmet, revealing her short, light brown hair, and a questioning look. The Captain watched as Stern turned to her and Theresa made multiple hand gestures that he was unfamiliar with.

"I know I sounded like a heretic. Don't remind me. But _their_ Emperor is false."

More hand gestures.

"Sister Theresa, are you questioning my loyalty to the Emperor?"

More hand gestures.

"I can assure you that my loyalties lie with the Imperium and the Emperor."

More relaxed hand gestures.

"I forgive you Sister Theresa."

"I see you ran into the same problem as us, Canoness." A man's voice said from the doorway.

The Captain turned and stumbled backwards. In front of him stood the very giants that caused Sergeant 693 to stop responding. They also had their weapons pointed at the Imperials. The Captain gulped once, utter terror in his eyes.

"Found the Captain." The one with goggles and a lower-half face mask said. "Should've been obvious, he's in almost a completely different outfit."

"Diana has a point…Theresa you're great at this. Why didn't you figure it out?" Josephine asked.

Hand signals.

"Heresy has that bad of a stench? You learn something new every day."

At that, a new group suddenly appeared out of thin air and grabbed the Captain before disappearing. Stern looked at the remaining Imperial officers.

"You have ten seconds to tell me what information you have that is useful or I kill you for heresy on the spot." Zenara said.

When no one answered she turned to the person closest to her, ironically it was the one that had shouted about how their emperor would avenge them, and shot him in the face.

"I KNOW THE CODE FOR EVERY IMPERIAL FREQUENCY!" The Communication Officer then shouted.

"AND I KNOW WEAPON CODES!" The Weapons Officer said.

"Suffer not the heretic to live." Stern and the Ultramarines Sergeant said before the Adepta Sorroita and Adeptus Astartes charged.

Across the galaxy, a meditating Jedi felt a shift in the balance of the force. Being who he was, he knew that him feeling it meant it was a very large shift.

"Something wrong Kanan?" His padawan, Ezra Bridger, asked.

"I don't know Ezra. But we're about to find out." The man replied as he went to the bridge, Ezra quickly following to watch as they got back to Lothal, a place that would soon see the might of the Imperium and Eldar.

**Me: IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR THE HERETIC SHALL BURN!**

**Trin: That was fun.**

**Sarah: Here are the character bios for the four OCs on Stern's squad.**

Sister Superior Zenara:

Specialty- Long Range

Weapons- Absolution Pattern Sniper Rifle and a scoped Bolter

Personality- Utterly devoted to the Imperium and the God-Emperor of Mankind, never backs down, never surrenders, never leaves anyone behind, does her best to keep every Sister under her command alive, sees (and treats) Sister Josephine like as daughter.

Look- White hair in standard Sororita style, scar over left eye, Caucasian, Adepta Sororita symbol tattooed under right eye, silver eyes.

Sister Josephine:

Specialty- Close Range

Weapons- Astartes Assault Shotgun and Bolter

Personality- Friendly, relaxed, optimistic, easy going, tends to use diplomacy first, never gives up, relaxing presence, inspires others, sees (and treats) Sister Superior Zenara as a mother.

Look- Black hair in standard Sororita style, Caucasian, usually smiling, silver eyes, Adepta Sororita emblem below right eye.

Sister Hestia:

Specialty- Heavy Weapons and Explosives

Weapons- Heavy Bolter and Missile Launcher

Personality- Quiet, relaxed, the stealthiest of the Guardians of Terra, always ready for a fight, hates when people touch her Heavy Bolter (but allows Diana to do it since she always upgrades it), distrusting of unknown xenos, always sneaks up on people (even when she doesn't mean to), never backs down.

Look- Black hair with a thick white stripe down the middle in standard Sororita style, Adepta Sororita symbol under right eye, violet eyes.

Sister Diana:

Specialty- Mechanic and Weapons

Weapons- Chainsword and Storm Bolter

Personality- Sarcastic, relaxed, love of machinery (almost more than the Adeptus Mechanicus), never gives up, never apologizes, always has a plan, loves upgrading weaponry and vehicles, hates when anyone touches her goggles (but lets Hestia as pay back for messing with the other Sister's Heavy Bolter), utter loyalty to her fellow Sisters.

Look- Blonde hair in standard Sororita style (usually covered in grease or oil), ice blue eyes, scar running diagonally across her entire face, Adepta Sorroita symbol under left eye.

**Me: There are the bios for the OCs.**

**Trin: For those of you wondering about Sister Stern, look her up. Lot of info on her.**

**Sarah: For Sister Theresa, look up Space Wolves: Wolf and Sister. Nice little 40K Webcomic.**

**Me: The Power Armor worn by the Ultramarines is the ****Mark VIII Errant Power Armor. In my story it is the new standard armor for all Space Marines chapters.**

**Trin: While the** **Ignatus Power Armor used by members of the Inquisition is being upgraded with the old versions being given to Imperial Guard Storm Troopers.**

**Sarah: And the Ceramite armor used by the Storm Troopers is being given to the Imperial Guard.**

**Me: All of which, from the Mark II Ignates Armor and lower, are being upgraded to have shielding and better armor plating.**

**Trin: The time skip is there because…what was the reason?**

**Me: It would've required an entire other story for that. That's all for now, VR Commando ATA out.**


	2. Invasion

**Me: Hello everyone.**

**Trin: Sup.**

**Me: It has been brought to my attention that I forgot to mention a few things and that I need to clear others up.**

**Sarah: One: Chaos has not been defeated. I apologize for Trey's unclear explanation of that.**

**Trin: Two: To all xenos **_**except**_** the Eldar, the Imperium still acts like its old self.**

**Me: And three: Since the Imperium is allied with the Eldar, yes, they use the webway.**

**Trin: That's all for that, this chapter introduces an OC given by FPSLiverpool.**

**Me: Now that that's done. On with-…**

**Trin: WAIT! One other thing, in the eyes of the Eldar, as in part of their religion, the Emperor is the god's chosen…don't question the excuse.**

**Me: …We'll go with that then. FOR THE EMPEROR!**

**Trin: FOR TANITH!**

**Sarah: FOR THE GODS AND THE EMPEROR!**

**Invasion**

**[Imperial Galaxy, Outer Territories, Lothal orbit]**

Ezra sighed as he followed Zeb and Sabine into the market for supplies. The three of them were sent while Chopper, Kanan, and Hera repaired a few minor damages to the Ghost. He had been hoping it would just be himself and Sabine, but Hera had ordered Zeb to also go.

"Anyone else feel like something really bad is about to happen?" Sabine said, her helmet now on and her hands at her blasters.

Before Zeb or Ezra could comment, a ship came flying towards them. It stopped just above the market and opened, revealing soldiers in unknown armor to them, with unknown blasters.

"For Tanith!" One in an officer type uniform and wearing a strange cap said before the soldiers jumped out.

Sergeant Sarandiel of the Tanith First and Only, or Gaunt's Ghosts as they were commonly called, smiled as she jumped out of the transport. The Ghosts were ordered to deploy on the planet below as the Imperium's first wave. Sara started laughing as she charged straight at one of the Storm Troopers before her.

They were the first ones to fight against an opposing Emperor's armor. They were the first to fight a false emperor.

"Another first for the First and Only." Sara said out loud as she imbedded her bayonet into the gut of one of the Storm Troopers.

"Tell me about it." Muril said from next to her.

The Tanith scout quickly slit the throats of several Storm Troopers that had attempted to surround her. Sara laughed for a second, but stopped when a las shot nearly hit hers and Muril's heads before hitting another Storm Trooper. Sara turned and glared at the offending Guardsman, a trooper named Cuu. Sara groaned. Out of every member of the Ghosts, Cuu was the one she liked the least. She was actually concerned that the man was a follower of Khorne.

"The feth? Watch where you're shooting Cuu!" Muril shouted.

"My mistake." The other Ghost replied.

Sara wasn't sure if that meant his missing their heads was a mistake, or if his coming that close to hitting them was a mistake. She hoped it was the latter. Muril grumbled something under her breath before hearing what sounded like artillery. She looked at Sara.

"They reacted fast." Muril said as Gaunt ordered them into cover.

Muril, Sara, and –unfortunately- Cuu managed to get to a building just as laser like artillery started hitting the ground around them. Cuu got up and coughed as Muril groaned while picking herself up.

"Well that one…gak." Sara said as she lifted her head to see the barrel of a pistol.

Holding said pistol, was a woman in red armor that was painted multiple ways. Behind her was a boy with what looked like a chainsword's handle and…

"Xeno filth." Sara said angrily as she spotted the alien creature holding the strange rifle.

"Says the xeno hybrid." Cuu muttered.

"Shut up you Emperor damned piece of feth!" Sara shouted back.

"Who are all of you?" the woman questioned, sounding more like a teenager than what Sara thought her actual age was.

"Sergeant Sarandiel Alexis of the Tanith First-and-Only." Sara said, still glaring at the unknown xeno.

"Sabine Wren." The armored woman said, still not moving the gun.

"And who might your…interesting associates be?" Muril asked, managing to make interesting sound like an insult.

"You wanna go, then say it. I'm happy to oblige." The xeno said.

"Oh look Sara, it talks."

"THAT'S IT!"

"Zeb wait!" The woman shouted.

Muril yells before charging the xeno. Sara groaned before looking around to notice something.

"_Where the hell did Cuu go?"_ She thought before tripping the woman and running towards where she heard footsteps coming from.

Before heading up a flight of stairs, she noticed something blinking. Sara went closer to it and saw something that made her gulp in fear, and frown in anger. What she found was an Imperial Guard, specifically Tanith First-and-Only, issue demo charge.

"Knew there was a reason I didn't like the fething bastard. TAKE COVER!" Sara shouted before using the thickest object she could find as a shield.

Ironically, she had grabbed the xeno that was attacking Muril. The xeno yelled once before the device detonated. Seconds later, Sara and Muril were getting up, coughing from the blast's force as they did. A groan from the xeno as she moved its limp body told her it was still alive.

"_Damn, guess I was hoping for to much that it would die from the blast…I wonder if its friends died?"_ Sara wondered, only to be answered by a pair of groans from the other room. _"Do the gods and the Emperor hate me?"_

Sara nodded to the stairs and both Ghosts shot after the traitor. They got to the top of the stairs and found something they didn't expect.

"Is that-…?" Muril started.

"…-Bragg's warknife?" Sara finished.

The hybrid became even more enraged. 'Try Again' Bragg had been a friend of hers, and now she finds out that he was betrayed by a fellow Ghost?

"_No…just a traitorous Guardsman."_ Sara thought. _"Cuu's no Ghost."_

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT GODS DAMNED TRAITOR!" Sara shouted.

"Oh, now its gods damned also? …The hell did he do to not only bring down the Emperor's wrath, but also the wrath of the gods?" Muril asked.

"HE KILLED BRAGG!"

"Took you long enough." Cuu said from behind them.

The two turned to see him holding a las gun…with several of the Storm Troopers with him. The difference between these Troopers and the others was that they had black armor with marks of Chaos carved in.

"…If we survive this…remind me to get that 20 from Criid." Sara said as Cuu smiled before pointing at the pair.

"Too bad I didn't make it in time to save you two huh?" Cuu asked with a smile. "FIRE!"

The two Ghosts dove out of the way as several blaster bolts hit where they had been.

"What was that?" Zeb asked as they heard blaster fire from upstairs.

"Come on. That's Storm Trooper weaponry!" Sabine shouted.

"Who put you in charge?" Zeb grumbled.

"Hera." Both Ezra and Sabine answered.

"Oh…right." Zeb replied as they started running upstairs.

"Emperor preserve us." Muril said as she started using her Long Las at close range.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!" Sara shouted again as she continued to fire her Hot-shot upgraded, Mk III Lasgun and her Hellpistol.

"I still question how you got those, Sara." Muril said as she took the time to aim at the head of a Storm Trooper.

She pulled the trigger and was rewarded by the soldier's head disappearing. She took aim at another Storm Trooper and watched as he fell from blaster fire. Suddenly the group of three suddeny appeared and began firing at the Storm Troopers.

"Hey Sara…Sara?" Muril asked, as the hybrid, and Cuu, was no where to be found.

Sara lost the breath in her lungs as a quick punch hit her gut. She responded by slamming both her fists onto Cuu's unhelmeted head. The traitor groaned before stumbling backwards. Small as she was, Sara had a lot more strength than people thought she did.

"You'll die for that." Cuu said before pulling out his straight silver.

"You first." Sara replied as she took out her own bayonet.

"FOR GHAOS!"

"FOR THE GODS AND THEIR CHOSEN!"

With that, the two soldiers charged each other. Cuu thought he had the upper hand over the Tanith born hybrid. He was, in fact, wrong. Sara not only had strength, but she also had speed. It also didn't help that she was channeling her rage into her attacks. Cuu only realized this after being pushed back several times. He suddenly grabbed Sara's wrist and stabbed her arm. She cried out in pain for a second, but didn't drop her blade. Instead, she dropped it in he other had and flipped the blade around. Without thinking, or looking, she stabbed.

Not feeling any pain at first, Cuu looked down questioningly before seeing where she stabbed. Then the pain hit him. It sounded like Cuu was being put through torture so bad that even the Chaos gods wouldn't put anyone through it. And Sara laughed at it.

"I wasn't even trying, but I won't argue with the results." She said as Cuu stumbled backwards, blood pouring from what used to be his 'family jewels.'

Sara's smile then disappeared as she slowly walked up to the cowering traitor. She picked up his bayonet on the way to him and used both to hang him on the wall. She then pulled out Bragg's warknife.

"This is for Bragg." Sara said as she sliced open Cuu's gut.

She then stood back and watched as the traitorous Ghost bleed out.

"Damn…that was brutal." Muril said from behind Sara.

"Was less than he deserved." Sara said before turning around.

"You need a medic…where's Curth when you need her?"

Sara looked at her friend questioningly before looking at herself and finally noticing her wounds.

"Oh." She said simply before falling over.

Muril ran over and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Hold on, I called for Ana, she's on her way."

"…Better…do…this…now…then."

"What?" Muril asked before being answered by Sara grabbing her head, pulling her closer, and kissing her.

It lasted for a second before Sara stopped and released Muril, leaving the other Ghost completely speechless and with a shocked expression.

"Damn…that felt good." Sara said before passing out.

"Wh…what?" Was all Muril managed to get out, as Ana and two other Ghosts showed up. "…What just happened?"

"I blame you for this." Josephine said as she fired her shotgun at several oncoming Storm Troopers.

Sister Theresa, being mute, just glared at the younger Sororita.

When Canoness Stern's squad was sent down, she had decided to split them off into two Sister teams. Being the two best close quarters fighters in the squad, Theresa and Josephine had been sent together. While the two worked together easily and well, Josephine's curiosity had a tendency to annoy Theresa, or cause the older Sister problems. One such problem was what they were dealing with now. Josephine had thought she heard something coming from the building next to them and had instantly gone to investigate.

Inside they found nothing until a bolt of red energy impacted Josephine's armor. The Battle-Sister's response was to fire her shotgun wildly. Theresa had been surprised when the somewhat idiotic maneuver had revealed invisible Storm Troopers wearing black armor.

Another problem presented itself when the pair discovered that the black clad Strom Troopers had much, much better aim than their white armored counterparts. Every shot they took was either a glancing shot, direct hit, or meant to keep the two behind their makeshift cover.

The fact that several would turn invisible and try to get close was only a minor annoyance. The former Valkyrie's senses were sharper than anything Josephine had ever seen, and these Storm Troopers learned that the hard way.

"I'm almost out of ammo for my shotgun." Josephine informed the other Sister.

Theresa had yet to actually use her Bolter, instead relying on her power axe. Josephine had used up all but twelve more shots for her Assault Shotgun.

"For the Empire!" Someone shouted behind them.

Without looking, Josephine pointed her shotgun behind her and fired, sending the offending soldier flying. Most of him anyways.

Before anything else could happen, a large hovering vehicle broke through the wall. The two Sisters of Battle looked at each other and then at the 'tank.'

"Not good." Josephine said as the two started running.

The tank turned to follow them and began firing lasers and missiles at them. As they ran, several Storm Troopers attempted to stop them, only to be gunned down by Josephine's shotgun. The turned a corner and found a hallway to small for the tank to fit through. They ran into it and turned to see the tank stop in front of it.

"Ha, can't get us now. What are you gonna do now heretics!?" Josephine shouted mockingly.

At that, a Storm Trooper climbed into the turret on the tank and began firing the beam weapon at them. The pair began dodging the blasts and firing their weapons at the same time. They continued to fire as several Storm Troopers climbed over the tank to attack them.

"For the Empire!" One shouted just as the wall behind the tank collapsed.

Before its pilot could even consider turning it, the Leman Russ main battle tank destroyed it. The Sororitas watched as the Storm Troopers turned and fired uselessly at the tank. The younger of the two attempted to hide her laughter, but failed miserably. Josephine began laughing continuously as the Storm Troopers tried to stop the tank.

"I…can't…believe…they…think…that'll…work." Josephine said as she tried to regain her breath.

Theresa sighed before firing her Bolter at the Storm Troopers, making Josephine focus and the Troopers turn to them. Before anyone else could fire, several Imperial Guards arrived, all of them wearing a camouflage cloak.

"FOR TANITH!" The group's Commissar shouted.

"CHARGE!" Josephine shouted before pulling out her Bolter and running towards the Storm Troopers, the Ghosts right behind her.

"New?" Gaunt asked as he walked up to Theresa.

The older Sister made the universal sign of 'somewhat.'

"Young?" Gaunt corrected.

This time Theresa nodded yes.

"Oh…my aching head." Sara said as she sat up in the medical cot she was on.

The Eldar-Human hybrid looked around to see that she was in a surprisingly empty medical tent. There were only two other cots occupied by people with minor injuries.

"So you finally wake up."

Sara turned to see Muril sitting there. The red head smiled at her friend.

"So…what as with that kiss?"

"Oh…um…nothing. Just a spur of the moment thing." Sara replied nervously. _"Guess I was wrong about which way she swang."_

The other woman stopped smiling and looked Sara right in the eye.

"You're a horrible liar." Muril said before grabbing the front of Sara's shirt and pulling her close.

Before the hybrid could say anything, Muril was kissing her.

"_Or not."_ Sara thought as she returned the kiss.

While this was happening, Ana Curth walked in.

"Alright Sara you're good-…" She stopped when she saw the two Ghost women. "…You two…let's give them some privacy."

That caused the two women to stop and look over at their completely stunned Ghost brothers.

"What? Never seen two people kiss before?" Sara shouted.

"Nah, just never seen two women kiss before Sarge." One of them called as both got up and followed Ana.

"You've got twenty minutes. Gaunt wants us up front." Ana called to the two remaining Ghosts before closing the tent.

"Only twenty?" Muril asked.

"…We can make it work." Sara said before pulling Muril closer.

"_Where are those three?"_ Hera thought to herself as she watched the smoke rise from where the market and city were.

"We may need to go get them." Kanan said as he walked up behind her.

"Alright, I'll start up the Ghost. You just start praying that we don't find their corpses instead of them." Hera said as she got back onto the Ghost.

"That's not all I'm worried about." Kana said as he followed her, the smoke stack growing larger as he did.

"Sir. You're being ordered to fall back." A Storm Trooper told Agent Kallus.

"What? The battle is barely starting. We know they're here we'll just start pushing them back now." The Imperial Agent all but shouted.

"That's the problem. We were pushing back one of their units and something else appeared."

"What was it?"

"We don't know, but the group that attacked them hit them with everything they had before we lost contact."

"And?"

"We sent a scouting team to see what happened, and all they found were corpses. What ever these are, they're heading this way."

Agent Kallus grumbled before doing as he had been ordered. He only stopped at the transport to take one last look at the warring city before it closed and brought him to a different location.

Unknown to Kallus, had he waited half a second longer, he would have gotten to see what it was that killed the Storm Troopers, even if he would have died quickly after.

"Take it down, take it down!" One of the Storm Trooper Sergeants there shouted.

"NO PITY, NO REMORSE, NO FEAR!" An Adeptus Astartes of the Black Templars chapter shouted in response before cutting down the Sergeant with his powersword. The rest of the Storm Troopers were quickly and efficiently killed by the Space Marine's brothers.

"FOR THE GOD-EMPEROR!" The Space Marines shouted together as they finished off the remaining Storm Troopers.

**Me: Well that's all for this chapter.**

**Trin: A Starship Troopers reference is in there.**

**Sarah: I don't get why you kept saying you 'had' to put that reference.**

**Me: Just go with it. Lastly, here's Sara's bio.**

Creator: FPSLiverpool-

Name: Sarandiel  
Nickname: sara  
Race: Human-Eldar hybrid  
Home planet: Tanith  
Rank: Sergeant  
Specialty: sniper and scout  
Weapons: Modified MKIII lasgun, with narlwood stock (sniper variant, hotshot clip, scope, basically the works) Hellpistol, Straight silver, (signature bayonet of the Tanith).  
Bio: Hid her elder heritage when joining up with the Tanith, only CMO Dordin was aware. Was assigned to the sniper corp of the Tanith 1st and was promoted, Disappeared during the retaking of Gereon shortly after the Death of 'try again' Bragg. Was discovered looking extremely confused on mars. Fun fact: was once interageted by the inquisition for possible Slanessh worship, was discovered that she was just weird  
Look: DOW2 farseer mixed with Caucasian, long black hair with blue highlights (which she blatantly refuses to cut), and green eyes

**Me: VR Commando ATA out.**


End file.
